A Dark Place
by Mynameischloe
Summary: Sometimes dark places can be good places


**A Dark Place**

I've had a massive overload of new fic ideas over the last few days and this is the first of about five of them. I wanted to try something a bit different... and this is what I came up with. It's set during Series 4. Hope you like it, comments are loved majorly!

She felt herself slowly slipping back into consciousness as the morning began to attack her senses into awakening. The heat of the sunlight cascading into the room bathed the exposed skin of her face and arms in a fresh, welcoming warmth that insistently pushed sleep away. Leisurely, she allowed her eyes to flicker open, blinking furiously as they adjusted to the white's and gold's that surrounded her, each individual colour trying to grab her attention all at once. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the gentle aroma of the air around her; lavender with a touch of something else, something she'd recently gotten used to. Sex.

Stretching her long legs underneath the heavy duvet, she grinned manically as the events of the previous night fluttered contentedly into her mind. Rolling onto her side, her eyes fell upon the attractive stranger who's quick reactions had saved her from a one-on-one encounter with the pavement as she'd attempted to dance with one too many alcoholic beverages having been consumed that evening.

She remembered how his strong, powerful arms had wrapped themselves tightly around her waist as she fell, pulling her firmly back up right before she'd even had a chance to work out what had happened. She remembered how her palms had subconsciously come to rest on his chest, the muscles hidden by his shirt contracting beneath her fingertips. She remembered giggling flirtatiously and thanking him for being her knight in shining armour before standing on her tiptoes to press a long, lingering kiss to his cheek, the stubble that had grown during the day creating a pleasurable friction against her skin.

She remembered the look in his eyes when she'd suggested she buy him a drink to thank him further, the way his lips curved upwards into a small smile as though knowing already that he'd be getting a lot more than a pint out of her before the night was over. She remembered him accepting, but under the terms that he could buy her a drink in return. Cheekily, she'd asked what she had deserved a drink for – after all, she hadn't saved anyone from face planting the floor – and his reply was lost to the hours of flirtatious banter that had followed as the night wore on.

Later, much later, she remembered how he'd offered to walk her back to her hotel room – he didn't want her falling over again, of course. She remembered how, upon reaching her room, she'd turned to invite him in for 'coffee' only to find herself pressed firmly against her door, his body crushing hers beneath him, his hands reaching for her wrists and pulling them upwards, over her head and pinning them there as his lips came crashing down onto her own with force. She remembered the moan that had issued involuntarily from the back of her throat before she'd began to respond eagerly, enticed by the taste of him as his tongue slipped into her waiting mouth. She remembered his arousal pushed hard against the top of her thigh as her hips bucked up into his, he'd growled loudly and abruptly ended their passionate embrace before telling her in no uncertain terms to open her door before he fucked her right there and then.

She remembered her hands shaking with anticipation as she'd turned away from him, attempting blindly to find the slot for her card key as quickly as possible, her vision blurry with lust. She remembered his arms snaking around her waist from behind, his head burying into her neck as he placed soft, fervent kisses along her collarbone and across to her pulse point, sucking gently. It had been electrifying and finally, after what had seemed like a lifetime, the lock had clicked open and they'd both stumbled hastily into the seclusion of her room.

She remembered how rapidly their clothes had been discarded, thrown carelessly away from their bodies, unnecessary, unneeded. She remembered how he'd grabbed her and literally threw her onto the welcoming comfort of the mattress, joining her seconds later as he hovered above her. She remembered his lips, rough and vigorous, adoring every inch of her skin they could reach, her back arching towards him as his mouth encased a nipple, his tongue swirling around the excited bud and his teeth nipping gently at the tender flesh. She remembered his hands running along the length of her body, his breathy laugh as he informed her in a low voice of just how wet she was as his fingers slipped inside her with ease. She remembered the cry of ecstasy released from her throat as his thumb had brushed ever so lightly against her clit., her whole body shuddering, on the brink of bursting into flames.

She remembered how he'd thrust inside her purposefully and without warning, their simultaneous moans of pleasure echoing around the room as he waited for a second for her to become accustomed to his presence. And then he'd started to rock against her, slowly, agonisingly slowly but hard; so, so hard. She remembered being able to do nothing but meet him thrust for thrust and throw her head back into the comfort of the pillows, giving in to the excruciating pace he had set, allowing the feel of him pumping into the very heart of her overwhelm every one of her senses. She remembered that ever familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach becoming greater and greater with each of his forceful plunges inside her, the white-hot coil of rapture twisting and meandering almost painfully as she felt the beginning of the end drawing nearer and nearer until, finally, she'd been unable to hold on any longer and had plummeted straight over the edge of oblivion and landed head first into a blistering whirlpool of indescribable pleasure.

She remembered writhing and squirming beneath his sweat-lined body as her orgasm shook her entire tiny frame, her nails digging into his back vehemently, but he didn't stop, he didn't even seem to notice. He began to move faster, harder, deeper, his moans intensifying as he own climax loomed. She'd moved with him as much as her own, satisfied limbs would allow, coaxing him further and further towards the perfect harmony that awaited him. His face was buried against her shoulder blade and his teeth had bitten her flesh hard as he ultimately gave in. She remembered whimpering slightly in pain as he came, crying out her name loudly as the pleasure ricocheted throughout his body. She remembered clinging to him, and he to her, as he collapsed on top her completely spent, their breathing ragged and uneven.

She remembered the tender kiss he placed upon her lips as he rolled off her, pulling the thick duvet up around them, engulfing their tired bodies in warmth. She remembered how he'd pulled her into his chest, allowing her head to rest there comfortably as they both drifted off into a contented sleep.

"Morning."

A gruff voice startled her from her thoughts and she realised that he had woken up whilst she had been remembered their night together.

"Good morning, Mr. Rimmer." She replied seductively, leaning over to place a light kiss on his lips. He smiled appreciatively as she crawled on top of him. "Fancy round two then?" She asked with a smirk as he raised his eyebrows excitably.

Oh yes, Melissa thought, as she kissed down Jack's chest intent on reaching only one area, this was definitely worth leaving Rochdale for.


End file.
